


Deep, deep down inside me

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha, Campfires, Cockles, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Insecure Jensen Ackles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Singing Jensen Ackles, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, first time cockles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: On the way to Kim Rhodes birthday party, Misha and Jensen are losing their way and have to spend a night in the wilderness. A night that changes both of their lifes





	1. Under the pine trees.

“Jensen, are you sure this is the right way?”

Misha sat on the passengers seat and was looking outside the window. He had stopped counting the amount of trees, they had passed on their drive to the holiday house, where Kim wanted to celebrate her birthday. It was late in the afternoon, and they should already have arrived, but to his discontent they were still driving. Heading down a road, that was getting worse and worse with every mile.

“Sure. Couldn't be that far anymore.”

“You already said that an hour ago. I don't think Kim is having a party were the cows fly backwards.”

Jensen stayed silent, ignoring the hint of approval of his co-worker as well as the fact, that Misha was obviously right. Kim had talked about a timber house with a big orchard and fields around. He could see fields around here nor any fruits or any civilization at all.  
The GPS of their car had broken down, but Jensen had been sure to know the way. The sun was already hiding behind the treetops, immersing the forest into dark shadows. Jensen could see some pine trees and cedars and a lot of trees he didn't know. It took him five more miles until he steered into  sideways and stopped the car.

“Right, I was wrong.” He looked over to Misha who smiled at him, happy that he had finally confessed his mistake.

“Kim should know where we are,” he stated, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and starting What's App.

“Do you really think, she knows every pine tree around here? Oh, yeah, the pine with the thick branch on the left next to that “Whatever”-Tree.... you are there and there...”

While Misha was typing he looked over to Jensen and sticking out his tongue.

_“Hey Kim. Are there any pine forests around the house.”_

He sent the message and after a few seconds his phone rung. Misha let out a surprised cry and nearly threw his phone out of the window, which made Jensen laugh silently.  
Misha answered the call and the first thing he heard was Kims voice. Thick with a suppressed laugh.

“You got lost?”

“Let's call it an unplanned sightseeing. I put you on speaker.”

“Hey, Jensen. Where the fuck are you?”

“Think, we missed a crossing or so. Well, there are many trees around here, bushes, a bit of blue sky. The car GPS crashed.”

A moment of silent. They heard Kim talking to someone in the back.

“Guys. I thought you were smart. You have got cell phones. Have you ever heard of google maps . Don't tell me you haven't looked?”

Jensen looked up to Misha, and they both just shrugged their shoulders.

“Wait a moment,” Jensen answered, pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. He opened the apps, started google maps and after are short time a little dot appeared on the card.

“Greenwater forest, 2 miles  from Greenwater lake.”

Kim bursted with laughter.

“Guys.... that's fucking 80 miles from here. Have you driven blindfolded?”

Jensen huffed.

“Damn. Well Kim... we might be a little late.”

“I don't want to disappoint you, but you won't make it today. They close the interstate. Big accident with a few trucks. The diversion would cost you another seventy miles. But.... if ya don't want to sleep in the car, there is a shed at the south side of the lake used as a shelter for hikers. It's right at the seaside with a nice campfire and some bunk beds.”

She was still giggling and Jensen could hear that Briana was with her, laughing her head of.

“See ya tomorrow guys.”

“Bye Kim.”

Misha looked over to Jensen, who was staring out of the front window.

“Well, Jen. It could have been worse. Let's forget about your spatial disorientation and spend the evening with a beer and a campfire."  
  


Jensen was relieved to have a car that won't stick on the small and muddy way that led them to the hiking shed. The imagination of stumbling through the undergrowth, with his backpacks and the guitar, had made him sick. So driving nearly to the place was a puzzle piece of the happy ending.  
Misha jumped out of the car and took a deep breath.

“Ahhh fresh air and this beautiful view.”

The lake really was beautiful. Small, surrounded by trees, the lake was a hidden gemstone. The leaves were reflected in the lake, making the water shine in all shades of green. The shed, that stood close to the waterfront had a small fireplace in its “front yard” and something that looked like an outhouse behind in the woods. Jensen walked over to the little house, which was more a dugout than a real house. The bunk beds Kim had talked of, were wooden planks covered with plastic-wrapped mattresses and Jensen decided to sleep inside the car. It was enough to find shelter from a storm, but he wouldn't sleep in it. The doors, weren't lockable and the wood looked like it would sooner or later crumble into pieces. He put down his backpack and turned around to Misha, who knelt beside the fireplace, cleaning it from sand and moss.

“I have some marshmallows in the car and I would be happy to share my lunchbox with you,” he grinned, sorting the stones of the fire around the round place to keep it from spreading later on.

“A lunchbox?”

“Yeah. It's a quirk I have since I travel around with kids in a car. Always have some food with you. Normally, kids are stopping to mewl, when there is some food in the car. Hope you like Pb-Js.”

“I love them.”

Together they search for some dry branches and piled it in the middle of the campfire. It took Misha a while to get the fire started, but with the help of Jensen and a few drops of his aftershave, the fire started to burn.

“We were never out like this. I have down some trips with Jared, but never with you and never this spontaneous.”

“It was about time.” Misha had sat down next to the fire, throwing some pine cones into it. They exploded with sparkles and a soft smell surrounded the camp side after a while.

“Yeah, it is. And we have some new stories for the cons.”

“Do you really want to add fuel to the fire. If you gonna tell the fans, that we spend a night at a camp fire in the wilderness, the fan fiction sites will explode and a few fans will have to stay in hospital because of sugar shock and heartache.”

Misha had grabbed a small twig and was peeling off the bark, carefully.  
He was so pored over by his action, that he didn't even realize Jensen hadn't answered.

 


	2. Confession

Jensen sighed and got up, moving to the shed to get two beers and his guitar.

“Time for some cowboy stuff,” he said more to himself than to Misha, who had started to peel of a second twig, obviously to use them as marshmallow skewer.

“Hey, have you finished some songs for your album. I was really surprised to read it on Instagram.”

Jensen sat down again, pulling his guitar out of his cover. Jason and his wife Danneel had been the only ones, he had talked to about his planes to record a few songs. Even Jared wasn't informed about it. Jensen had thought about telling him, but he wanted to keep it as private as possible to avoid pressure. And he knew, as much as he loved his “brother”, that Jared wasn't the best secret keeper. Jensen had recorded songs before, but it always had been covers or songs written and composed by someone else. This time, the songs were his own. The text was from the deepest voids of his heart and the music was his soul transformed into notes and beats. He had to admit that he was insecure about the project and it was better that no one knew until it was nearly at its end.

“I do. You really want to hear one?”

“Are you joking? I can't wait to hear one.”

“Which one?

Misha laughed and opened the bag of marshmallows.

“How should I tell you, if I didn't know any of the titles?”

“Yeah. Right. My fault.”

Jensen began to tell Misha the titles and the elder man decided that Jensen should sing the song “Deep down”.  
Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, then he started to play the guitar.  
The tunes were soft and gentle and when Jensen began to sing Misha realized that it must be a very personal and thrilling song for his friend.

“I am hiding it deep down inside me. And I don't know if anybody will find it, will see what is hidden deep, deep down in the valley of my soul.”  
Jensen was staring into the fire, but he was looking to through the flames into the nothing.

“Come and find a way deep down inside me, release what is hiding. Take it and bring it to the light from the void deep, deep down in the valley of my soul.”  
Misha put the bag down and was watching Jensen. An expression of sadness and longing was fighting on his face, while he moved on with his song, his voice dark, soft and bittersweet.

“Sometimes dreams have to stay dreams, it's their destiny not to come true. But they are still be there, hiding deep down inside me... deep deep down in the valley of my soul.”  
The last chord died away and the crackling of the fire was the only sound left for a while. Jensen put the guitar aside, lent it against the stump of a tree.  
With a forced smile he got up.

“Well. I shouldn't sing that live I  think,” he mumbled between another forced smiles, avoiding Mishas gaze.

He had to escape from this situation before his so neatly build up walls would crumble down at a place and during a time he couldn't use it. There was one season to go, one year left and after that everything would possibly would take a turn back to the life he had known. Jensen couldn't explain himself, why he had told Misha about the song. Maybe he was sure, Misha would take something that had the title of a romantic drama song. Maybe he had thought he could sing the song because he had handled what had made him write those lines. He walked over to the lake, taking a few steps a long the embankment. He should have channeled Dean before singing this song. Dean wouldn't have fled out of this situation, he just would have cover his feelings with a stupid joke.

 

The water of the lake had turned into a deep blue, reflecting the last hints of the day sky. Somewhere across the lake mallards were chattering loudly and a soft breeze was rustling in the woods behind him.  
He wasn't surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder a few minutes after he had left. Misha was always concerned about everything and everyone. He was the happy goof with the heart of a clucking hen, trying to make everyone around him happy.

“Jen?”

“I'm fine, Mish.”

He couldn't hide the lie in his voice, he didn't even try, because he knew that Misha knew that he wasn't alright at all. While he was staring on the lake, feeling the pressure of Mishas hand, he thought about a story. Something he could tell Misha about the song that would please him enough to not ask questions.

“Everyone has those dreams. Dreams that keep you awake at night, that join you through the day. You wish so deeply that they will come true one day, but in the same time you wonder if the dream will be as good as the thoughts about it...... Will you tell me about your dreams? What is it that makes you feel so devastated? What ever it is, I won't judge you or laugh about it.”

His words were honest and warm and Mishas hand on his shoulder, made Jensen feel calm. Like it always did, when he touches him. The small touches between best friends. A clap on the shoulder, a rub on the back, a hug, a cheek kiss. All those brotherly touches that made him die inside over and over again. All those smiles and jokes that kept his dream alive. In an act of despair he had talk to Danneel and opened up to the one person he could trust with his dreams. It had been an intense talk, but Danneel had encouraged him. She had said that she was okay with that, if she would stay the only woman in his life. She loved Misha as a friend, and she knew that he was no danger for their relationship. But even Danneels support hadn't change anything. Jensen was afraid to chase his dream, because there was too much to lose.

“Thank you, Misha. But I can't. It's not the time, alright.”

“Sure, sure. I understand that. I truly do.” He patted Jensens shoulder gently.

“You know what. Take your time here and sort your thoughts. I take a little swim in the lake. And later one we sat around the fire, drinking some beer and changing stories about bicycle touring and horseback riding.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jensen turned over to Misha to see him smile. Then the elder man nodded and turned around to head to the car. Jensen heard him rumbling in the trunk.

“I can't do that, I can't, I just can't,” he mumbled to himself, trying to get those speeding thoughts out of his head. He would stay calm and just enjoy the evening. Afterward he would take those memories and bury them deep down in his hidden inner closet, were they only could hurt himself.  
Somewhere beside him, he heard Mishas voice and when he turned around, he saw the man standing in the water til his chest, jumping up and down.

“Cold, cold, cold fucking, cold,” he was screaming, before he dived and took a few swim strokes.

“Such a nerd,” Jensen smiled, while walking back to the fire. He grabbed one of the beer bottles and sat down on a tree trunk. Sometimes he saw Misha swimming. Although he was tanned, his arms and head shine nearly white in the dark water. When Jensen looked up, he saw the first stars appearing at the night sky. Far from the next city, the sky was clear and dark. Dark enough to see the first hints of the milky way, right upon his head. The tunes of some country songs came to his mind, and he began to hum a few tunes, before he took a sip of his bear.

“This is awesome?”

Misha's voice was closer this time and when he looked up, he saw his friend standing at the edge of the lake, drying his hair with a towel. Naked. Jensen could only see his back. His skin nearly glowing before the dark background. The shadows of the campfire were dancing on his skin like fire ghost. He stood there, happy and innocent, mouth watering and breath taking and the only thing Jensen could do was stare. His mouth agape, his eyes wide, the beer bottle slipping out of his hand and shattering on the floor. His buried dream was making a fuss in his stomach. Crawling out of the dark deep void Jensen had thrown it in.

“Jensen? Are you okay?”

Misha had come over, worried to see his friend with an expression of something Misha couldn't explain.

“Jensen?”

He wrapped the towel around his waist and come closer.

“Jen? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you... I”

As if he was waking up out of a bad dream he turned his face, looking at his friend. First tears start to roll down.

“I'm not okay. And I never will be okay again.”

“Jensen? You are scaring me. What's going on? Tell me, please.... let me help you!”

Jensen buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. He felt the wall inside him falling apart, and he hadn't the power to build it up again. Not with him at his side.... he just couldn't.

“It's you,” he whispered into the palm of his hands.

“I don't understand... what have I done.”

Jensen felt Misha kneeling down next to him. His hand was on his arm, rubbing up and down sincerely.

“The dream, that is buried deep inside me, it's you. Being with you, feeling you. I don't know why, I don't know when it had started. The only thing I knew is that I have to bury it deep down inside me, because it won't happen, it can't happen.”

“This song was about me?”

Jensen turned his head away and got up. He wiped away his tears.

“I'm sorry. The best is to forget what I said and if you... I mean... I... You can sleep in the car and if you don't want to drive with me I pay a cab...”

“Jensen.”

Misha got up as well, grabbing Jensens hand.

“I have told you, that I won't laugh and won't judge you. And I keep my promise, Jen. How can I be mad at you or judge you, when the dream you have is so close to my one, that I need all my strength right now to not just pull you close and kiss you?”

 

 


	3. When a dream comes true

Jensen felt as if his heart skipped a beat. That was a joke, that must be a god-damn joke.  
For years, he had thought about that moment, about just telling him how he felt. It was his deep conviction that Misha would reject him, would laugh, or even worse, would hate him.  
Now he stood there in front of him with that ridiculous bright purple towel around his waist, his eyes so honest and full of adoration that Jensen couldn't say a word.

“Say something, Jensen. Please.”

Mishas thumb was rubbing over the back of his hand. A small touch that was so much more to him.

“I don't know what to say? I even don't know how to breath? You... you dreamt of me?”

Misha nodded, a shy smile hushed over his face.

 

“I did and I still do. Jen, we have the same dream. We are here and no one can stop us. It's just us and it's time.”

He let go of Jensens hand and his fingers slowly wandered up to cup Jensens face with both of his hands.

“Never give up, cause you didn't know if your wish come true.” The warmth of Mishas hands was so comforting, that Jensen snuggled into it.

“This must be a dream.” Jensen closed his eyes.

“It is, Jen. It's our dream.”

Jensen felt Misha moving. The cold of his still damp body was soaking through Jensens shirt, contrasting the warmth of Misha touch and the heat of his lips.  
The kiss was so welcomed, like water in a desert. This was what he was longing for and it felt better than he could ever had imagined.

“Show me that you want me,” Misha whispered into the kiss, his hands still on Jensen face.

“If I show you how I much I want you; I will set that freaking forest on fire.”

Misha smiled into the kiss, pressing his body close to Jensens. The touch, the kiss had changed Jensen manner within seconds. The sorrow had disappeared and Misha could feel the growing need in the kiss of his friend.

“Welcome back again, sassy Ackles.”  
  
They stood close to the campfire, holding hands and kissing like shy teenagers, who were discovering the wonders of love for the first time.

“Mish”, Jensen whispered, after a long soft kiss, that had taken his breath for the umpteenth time, “have you ever been with a guy?”

Jensen knew that Misha wasn't a real innocent. Vickis book had revealed a few details out of their sexual life, like having a threesome.

“No, I haven't and let me tell you.... I'm freaking nervous right now! But it can't be just a different, if you have feelings for the person.” He leaned in, rubbing the tip of his nose against the soft skin underneath Jensens earlobe. “To make it easy for both of us, talk to me. I want to feel you, explore you, but I don't want to overwhelm you...”

“Mish, I am already an aroused emotional mess, just go on.”

“Do you want me to take the lead? Do you want me to make you feel good, Jen.”  
Mishas voice was a gentle whisper, caressing his ear, breathing over his skin, like a sweet breeze. Jensen was more than willing to follow the lead, knowing that he could trust him with his life.

“Yeah, I want that!”

Jensen hadn't even finished the sentence, Misha already had sunken down on his knees in front of him. The knotted towel lept open and slid down to the ground. Jensen wanted to kneel down as well, but Misha shook his head.

“Stay and led me get rid of your cloth first,” he mumbled, opening the shoelaces with his right hand, while his left was stroking up and down Jensens jeans covered leg. Mishas head was right in front of Jensen groin and when he nuzzled his face smoothly against the bulge in Jensens pants, the younger one couldn't hold back a moan. He dropped his gaze and the sight in front of him was worth all the pain and all the waiting. Mishas body was covered in a garment of orange and golden light. The shine of the fire had changed his friend into a mystic glowing god. Even in the dark brown spiky strands of his hair were sparkles dancing. The synergy of dark and light sculptured his features and accentuated every single muscle. When Jensen felt a pat on his calf, he climbed out of his shoes and Misha doffed of his socks in one motion.

“Get rid of your shirt, while I take care of other things,” Misha winked, slowly pulling the belt out of its buckle. Jensen grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head as fast as he could. The fabrics landed on the guitar, causing her to chink. While opening the first button of Jensens jeans, Misha looked up and down, wetting his lips in anticipation.

“You are so beautiful...” he mumbled, pausing for a moment to just suck in the sight in front of him.

“You have already seen me half naked, Mish.”

“Yeah, but not with the knowledge, that I am going to fuck you later on.”  
Misha opened the last buttons, stripping down the pants, the underwear followed and even before Jensen could step out of the fabric, Misha was on him, spreading kisses around Jensens half hard cock.

“God, damn.”

Mishas stubbles were tickling, sending goosebumps all over his body. His cock was twitching excited about this strange feeling close to him. Skillfully, Misha curved around the holy place, caressing all the areas around, without even touching his cock.  
The thought of some hikers coming around, surprising their action shot through his mind. They would see him, standing next the fire, naked like a caveman with a guy kneeling in front of him, hands on his hips, tongue licking up and down his stomach.

“Mish, shouldn't we go into the....” The words stuck in his throat and got replaced by a yelp and a moan. Misha had pressed Jensen cock against his stomach, fondling his balls.

His hand had cupped Jensen sack, while he was licking a long and wet strip from his shaft to his glans. His legs started to tremble, nearly collapsing by the sudden feel of electric jolts running through his body. He looked down to tell Misha, that he should better sit down, the moment Misha pulled his plush lips over Jensens cock. His dark red shining tip disappeared into the darkness of Mishas mouth. He could feel Mishas tongue swirling around his glans, could feel the wetness of his saliva. Misha moved forward, taking him in as far as he could, before he slowly moved back, his tongue pressing Jensens cock against the roof of his mouth. His hand was curled around Jensens shaft, holding him in place. He nearly released Jensen out of his mouth, moved his head back till only his tips was still in, before he pushed back with a smooth motion.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck yes,” Jensen whined, his head falling back. His hand was searching for Mishas head, not to push him forward but to steady himself. The feeling of being sucked by him, was making him feel weak, and he didn't want to fall over into the fire.

“You are already killing me.”

Misha laughed, Jensen cock still in his mouth. The vibrations running through Jensen groin and his cock twitched even more.

“You are easy to impress.”

Misha pumped Jensens cock, while licking over his tip, like eating a delicious ice cone. His free hand was curled around his own one, stroking it softly.

“I need to wet you, because,” he took him back into his mouth again, spreading his spit all over Jensens shaft and glans. “... because I want to ride you. I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me first.”

“I... I have lube...backpack,” Jensen stumbled. Sometimes Danneel, and he had played around and once, she had inserted a small dildo inside him, while they had fucked. He liked the feeling and since then he always got some Astroglide around. Just in case of...

“Good.” Misha released Jensens cock and slowly got up on his feet. He nodded to the ground.

“Make yourself comfortable, while I get the lube. And don't you dare to touch yourself and have fun without me.”  
  


Jensen looked around, searching for a nice play to set down, without being impaled by pine needles, stones or roots. A little aside the fire was a spot that was looking quite nice. He got on his knees and frisked the ground. It was cool and solid, covered with surprisingly soft moss. Perfect for whatever they were planning to do.  
Jensen mad himself comfortable and was relishing the coolness of the earth underneath him, calming him down and taking the arousal out of his bones. He looked up the moment Misha was leaving the shed, the bottle of Astroglide in his hand. The sight of him, made the easing arousal flare again. He was walking slowly, taking care of not stumbling over the uneven ground. This cock was bobbing up and down with every step, pointing at him invitingly.  
Without a word Misha dropped the Astroglide next to Jensen and knelt down as well, demanding a kiss.

“You need to prepare me. Open me up for your cock.”

Misha could not hide the neediness in his words, which was another turn on for Jensen.

“On all fours, Mish.” Ordered Jensen feeling surprisingly comfortable with the dominant part and Misha followed immediately, bracing himself on his forearms, raising his hips into the air. Jensen let his fingers travel up and down Mishas side, making the elder man laugh.

“Fucking, Jensen, not tickling.”

“Party popper!”

Jensen had always imagined taking it slow. Making love, endless touching. He always thought he would be able to hold back, to make it an experience of all senses. He always needed that at the beginning of relationships to feel secure. But now, with the sight of naked Misha in front of him, wiggling with his ass, he just wanted to fuck. He just wanted to feel and be felt and obviously Misha wanted the same. No romantic first time, just pure sex.  
Jensen opened the bottle of Astroglide and squeezed some of it in his hand. Then he dipped his finger into the clear liquid.

“Jensen...”

Misha was so eager, looking to him over his shoulder. He was chewing his bottom lip, pleading silently to just already opening him up. Jensen crawled behind him and his cock twitched by the sight of Mishas but, where he sooner or later would bury himself in. Slowly, Jensen started to spread the liquid around the opening, while he was pumping himself with his free hand. He wanted to be as hard as he could to make it easy for both of them. Thank God he had read a few articles of Ruth W in case he would be with a man someday.  
He wet his finger again and rested the tip of it right over Mishas entrance, massaging the outer rim of muscles with soft pressure, before he gently pushed his first digit into the man before him. Misha let out a moan and Jensen could feel the ring of muscles clenching around his finger. He began to move in and out, spreading the lube to make Misha all slick and ready. After a few thrusts, he added a second finger, watching in awe how it disappeared inside Misha. He was moaning and wiggling restlessly under his touch.  
Was he ready, yet? Could Jensen try to claim him? To fuck him without hurting him?

Misha answered his unsaid questions with a pressed. “Jensen... fuck me.”  
  



	4. Questions

Slowly, Jensen pull back is fingers, watching Mishas hole twitch slightly, due to the sudden loss. Then he lined himself up behind the elder man, holding his own cock up in the right position. His dark shiny tip was resting gently behind Mishas buttock cheeks, and he slowly moves back and forth a few times to spread the precum, before he as slowly as before, pushed his glans through the muscular ring. The sudden tightness around his tip made him squeeze his eyes and hold his breath. Misha hissed in front of him and when Jensen opened his eyes, he nearly came just by the sight. Misha had lowered his head onto his fore arms, breathing against the cold ground. The fire was still throwing shadows on his body and a soft layer of sweat has covered his tanned back.  
Now, as his cock had taken the first obstacle, Jensen rested his hands on Mishas hips, holding him steady and taking care that he wasn't moving to fast. He knew, that the anus had to adjust to the penetration and Jensen didn't want to harm Misha.

“You're okay?”

Misha just nodded, adding a moan to the nod, when Jensen moved forward in slow motion til his scrotum was pressed against Mishas.

“Move Jensen, please move.”

Mishas voice already was a mess. Thick and husky of arousal.  
And as Misha wished, Jensen began to move his hips in a slow pace. Pulling his cock nearly out of the hole, before sinking back all the way to the stop. He looked down, eyeing how his length disappear between Mishas buttocks.

“Jeez, that feels so good, you feel so good Mish. So tight around me.”

Jensen sped up a bit. While his right and was nearly clenched into Mishas hips, his left wandered up and down Mishas back, scratching over the warm skin. He could feel Mishas muscles work under his fingertips. The tiny tremble of his body, whenever he was pushing deep. He could feel him breathing in and out heavily, and he could feel the rumble in his chest, the deep moans, whenever Jensen pushed deep inside him.  
The feel was amazing and the fact that he was the one who made Misha moan like this, filled him with another wave of satisfaction and arousal.

“I want to ride you, Baby.” Misha whispered, pulling a little back.  
Jensen didn't want to leave, to lose the connection, but the sight of Misha on top of him, was way too delicious to miss.  
He slowly pulled out and dropped down to the ground, rolling over on his back. A root was poking his shoulder, but he didn't care. He wouldn't even care, if he was spread out on a bed of nails. Misha crawled over on all fours, lifting a leg of Jensens lap. Then he grabbed Jensen cock, guiding it to his entrance. It slipped in easily and Misha lowered himself, leaving out a long and steady moan until he sat onto Jensen, pinning him down with all his weight. He sat up, his blue eyes, searching Jensen green. When they locked gazes, Misha began to move.  
Jensen couldn't believe, that this felt even better than before. Mishas weight was pressing his cock deeper inside him and the sight of Misha, who was bouncing on him was beyond everything he had seen in quite a while.

“That's it, Jen. So good. So fucking good.”

His head fell back and he was facing the sky.  
Jensen could feel something cool on his stomach. A long rope of clear precum was dripping from Mishas cock. Gently, Jensen wrapped his hand around the shaft, beginning to pump Mishas cock in sync with his movements. An ecstatic cry was leaving Mishas mouth, when he felt the hand curling around his cock, tight like he loved it.

“Yes... yes...make me come, Jen. Make me come in your hand,“ he mumbled. His hands moved up to his own chest, and he began to pinch is nipples.

“Oh yeah. I'll make you come, Mish. I'll make you come...so hard, baby. So god damn hard.”

He answered, pushing the thought aside that he wasn't the dirty talking guy. It was always awkward, but this time, everything fits, felt natural.  
He wanted Misha to come, wanted to come himself, buried deep in that guy he loved so eagerly.  
His pumps got harder, Mishas “lap dance” got more erratic. The elder man leaned forward, searching Jensens mouth for a kiss.

“Are you close, too,” he whispered.

“Yeah. I'm going to cum inside you... Misha. You want that?”

Instead of an answer, Misha deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Jensen mouth.  
He wanted Jensen to come deep inside him. He wanted to feel Jensens pulsating cock against his prostate.  
Mishas cock, hidden in Jensen hand was trapped between their bodies, Mishas hips were still dancing on Jensens cock.

“Come Jen. Come inside me, and I will follow,” he breathed heavily, holding back his own orgasm. Jensen closed his eyes, began to push hard against Misha. Two, three deep thrusts, and he felt the wave washing over him.

“Arrgh... Mish..fuck...fuck...”; he screamed out, spilling his hot cum inside Misha. His cock was twitching uncontrollably inside Mishas ass and this was, what Misha wanted to come himself. He collapsed with an outcry on Jensens body, filling Jensens hand with his cum.

“Oh hell,” he whispered, shifting a bit to be able to muzzle his face into Jensen neck. Jensens cock was slipping out of his hole and Misha could feel the wetness dripping down his thighs.

“I should take a swim, or the midges are going to eat me up,” Misha said after a while, not making a move to get up, from where he was lying. “But I didn't want to leave.”

“What if I come with you. I could need something to cool me down a bit.”

 

They both got up and when Jensen made his first steps, his legs felt wobbly. He was glad, that no one was around to watch him sway to the lake, his cock swinging lifeless between his bowlegs.  
Misha was the first to step into the lake, testing the water with one food. Obviously, it wasn't that bad temperate because Misha immediately took a few bis steps until he stood hips deep inside the lake and just dive like LeviathanCas in the reservoir Thankfully no black goo appeared. Jensen followed Misha into the water which was surprisingly mild. He moved on until the water surrounded his waist, rinsing off the semen and dirt of his body. Misha was swimming over next to him.

“I should build a lake in my garden. It's awesome to take a swim after getting fucked,” he grinned, before he got up, pecking a wet kiss on Jensens lips.  
  
They paddled along the side of the lake to a small spit that reached into the lake. In sight of the fire and the shed, they sat down next to each other in silence. A soft breeze was kissing the water drops from their body, making Jensen shiver. He lay down and looked up into the sky, which was covered with the biggest amount of stars he had ever seen in his entire life. The milky way was a soft and silky band winding over the whole sky. When he was a child he and his father stargazed the whole night. But the sky in Texas was never so clear and black like it was here. It was an unreal and weird feeling to rest here, watching the stars with the feeling of change inside him.

“It's like we are the last humans on earth”, he mused, turning his head towards Misha.

“For tonight we are.”

“But what will be tomorrow, when we step back in our lives. How should this go on? What shall we do?”

Jensen had to admit he was scared. Scared about this being just a one-night side, he was scared of this becoming more serious than he could handle. They did something that didn't just change their lives, but the lives of so many people as well.

“Do you regret this, Jensen?” Misha had pulled his legs to his chest, his chin resting on his knees.

“No...no... but, what are we doing now? I... have tasted blood and I can't just go back like this.”  
Jensen stared into the bit of Mishas' eyes he could see in the dim light of the starlit night. He was sure that Misha would have the answer, would have the advice, but Misha shrugged.

“Honestly? I don't know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been ill for a few weeks and wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to write.   
> Now, we have a heat wave around here and my fingers are glued to the laptop and everything is so hot and baaahhh.
> 
> So I got you only a little bit of smut.


End file.
